Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the combination of silver halides and rare earth elements for the photocatalytic degradation of pollutants.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, photocatalytic technologies, especially visible-light photocatalytic technologies, are significant for solving problems of new clean energy and environmental protection, and the precondition for satisfying these demands is to develop visible-light photocatalysts with high efficiency and stability.
Methods of doping rare earth elements have been widely used in the system of TiO2 photocatalytic materials, and they have a certain effect on improvement of its photocatalytic property. However, current researches of technologies for improvement of responsivity of TiO2 to visible light via doping or modification are not quite satisfying while visible-light photocatalytic property of visible-light-excitative materials including silver halides, tungstates and the like has attracted great attention from researchers.